Recently, there has been a trend towards providing multifunctional electronic devices. For instance, devices such as mobile telephones have been developed that include video and/or audio recording capability. Such functionality requires the provision of microphones to pick up speech or other sounds. Typically, the microphones provided on such devices have a low sensitivity, requiring the device to be placed need the source being recorded.